


A Real Human Being (and a Real Hero)

by cherryvanilla



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My body needs a hero. Come and save me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Human Being (and a Real Hero)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



> Based on foxxcub's prompt regarding [this](http://youtu.be/WLTI2rWAlV4) song. This is just a silly 'lil something.
> 
> Title by College (feat Electric Youth)

It’s possible that Tony enjoys watching Steve on missions a tad too much. It’s possible he gets distracted when Steve is knocking out creatures from other planets with one punch and punctuating it all with his shield, sending them hurling onto to the ground and heading onto the next culprit to do it all over again. In the next second, Steve will scoop up civilians into his arms, his shield slung over his shoulder, and move them to safety like a fucking firefighter leaving a burning building.

Tony’s no slouch – he’s in full armor goddamn it, he can fly, he can rescue people, he can _fight_. Yet all he wants to do is collapse into Steve’s arms like some damsel in distress and get carried to safety.

Tony dreams about it, fantasies what it would be like to be held in Steve’s arms, those thick, muscular arms. It turns Tony on more than Steve’s ass in his outfit, more than the way his sweatpants sometimes outline his dick when they’re sparring. He wants to squeeze his biceps, feel the strength there. He wants to pretend he needs saving. It gets him so hot some nights that he bites his lip when he comes and imagines Steve under him, their bodies thrusting together frantically, Tony grasping his forearms, shoulders, as their cocks glide together, slick with pre-come.

Steve is oblivious to it all: to Tony’s stares, to the way he lingers after the debriefing simply because he wants Cap to stay in the suit a little longer so he can leisurely take in the way it accents his body.

He jerks off after each mission in his huge glass shower, the hot steam filling the air around him as he moans into his head, “God, yeah. Fuck, make me come, Cap.”

He comes quickly each time, wishing it was Steve’s strong hand gripping his cock.

So naturally, it all comes to a head in the most unexpected, low-key setting. It’s an off night and everyone else is out. Tonight, for once, Tony isn’t up to bright lights of the big city and stays in. As does Steve, but this isn’t uncommon. They’re watching the news and Steve lets out a slight groan as he sees himself on camera. It’s a puff piece with an entertainment anchor, profiling how women all over the Tri-State era are falling head over heals in love with Captain America. Steve watches through his fingers; Tony can already see the blush creeping high on his cheeks.

“How is this news, Tony?” Steve asks as they take in a woman exclaiming what a ‘hottie’ that Captain America is and how she ‘wishes she could be caught in some danger.’

“Everyone has a hero complex, Steve.”

Steve turns to him, eyes soft with amusement. “Do you?”

Tony grins lopsidedly even as his cock begins to fill at the images his mind is automatically supplying. “I’ll never tell.”

Steve nudges him, playfully. He was wearing a black T-shirt that was snug at the cuffs and beige pants. Tony wants to devour him. “It’s Natasha, isn’t it? I see you two exchanging looks sometimes.”

This was true, Tony and Natasha often exchanged looks. Looks that said ‘good fucking god, Steve is looking insanely hot today I want to get it in, dammit.’ Except Tony knew she’d never actually make a move and it was more a camaraderie of admiration for a fine specimen of man rather than a competition.

“What part of ‘I’ll never tell’ do you not understand, Cap?”

Steve pouts at him. Actually _pouts_. “Well, whoever it is, I doubt you treat her like those women on the news.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Tony mutters before he can stop himself.

“Oh,” Steve says quietly, looking down at his hands. Tony can’t understand the sudden shift in demeanor but he definitely doesn’t like it.

He decides tonight, on a random night in May, at 10:34 pm, he would live dangerously. Afterward, he’d drink himself to sleep.

“It’s a man by the way. The person I hero worship. And he drives me crazy.”

Steve’s head snaps up and his mouth drops open. The flush rises higher on his cheeks and his eyes darken. “Oh, um. Okay, Tony.”

“I think about if I’d met him when I were a mere civilian, if that were possible. If I would’ve fawned over him like all those women. If I would’ve made a move after we just so happened to meet during one of his missions.”

Tony watches as Steve licks his lips. “Is it um... Well. Thor’s a very attractive--”

“Oh for fucks sake, Rogers,” Tony growls and then yanks him forward by that ridiculously hot shirt and presses their lips together. Steve’s mouth parts on a gasp and Tony takes immediate advantage. “Jesus Christ,” he moans against Steve’s lips before taking hold of his biceps, squeezing tightly as his tongue slips inside Steve’s mouth and brushes against his own. Steve, the bastard, flexs beneath his hands and Tony feels his cock jerk in his pants.

They make out on the couch until they fall onto the floor, rolling around in front of the TV and losing articles of clothing along the way. Tony runs his hands all over Steve’s body while he whispering every ridiculous fantasy he’s ever hand. Steve groans in response and places biting kisses at Tony’s ear, his neck, his lips. At one point the door to the lounge opens and then shuts again just as fast. Clint’s voice rings out that his retinas are now burned while Natasha exclaims from behind the door that she hopes Tony’s video cameras are getting all this.

Tony ignores them, traces his hands up and down Steve’s arms and says, “C’mon, Cap. Be a hero and make me come.”

Despite his rank, Steve obeys the command without hesitation.

[end]


End file.
